1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing alumina having increased porosity. More particularly, the present invention relates to a process in which the porosity of alumina can be controlled.
2. Description of the Background
Alumina finds wide use in the manufacture of ceramic filters, catalyst supports, etc., where chemical and/or heat resistance is necessary. For example, autocatalyst supports used in catalytic converters are subject to high temperatures which can affect the structural stability of the catalyst support. Additionally, in order for an autocatalyst support to function effectively it is desirable that the catalyst support have a sufficiently great porosity so as to render the support more user friendly to catalyst(s) deposited on the support to provide a larger active catalytic surface for deposition of the catalyst. Further, increased porosity makes the catalyst deposited on the support more accessible to reactants as well, increasing the effectiveness of the catalyst. Aluminas of enhanced porosity can also be used, for example, to produce ceramic filters of greater efficiency and, in colloidally dispersed form, efficient thixotropes.